Forgotten Immortal
by SavorSweet
Summary: I never knew a pain this hurtful, nor knew that I could forget. But I was proved wrong. When the last tear, the last memory, and the last love dropped on the cold concrete, so did I. NejiTen ShikaIno, NaruHina, SasuSaku.
1. Where, Why?

This is my second fan fiction. The other one no one liked. And even I myself didn't like it… So read. I'm hoping someone can tell me what owning Naruto or whatever that means.

CHAPTER 1 – WHAT ARE THEY UP TO?

"I can't believe they would go on a mission without telling us," Tenten said.

"Let's ask Tsunade-sama what kind of mission this is," Sakura said.

"Maybe she can tell us."

**IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE**

"Hello, what can I do for you girls?" Tsunade asked.

"We wanted to know about this 'mission' that drew all of the boys out of their homes without a word to us," Ino responded.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about. All the missions we had were for our Jounin's," the Hokage said looking very curious.

"But we received a letter saying so, I don't understand. Oh well. We won't bother you anymore," Hinata spoke clearly.

**IN THE KONOHA STREETS**

"Watch out! The boys are coming this way. Let's see what they are up to!" Ino yelled quietly.

"Hide!" Sakura said.

They all quickly hid behind a bush and moved from bush to bush as the boys kept walking.

"I have never seen so hot and sexy girls as them! So, when our next '_mission_', huh?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow at 10, meet me at Ichiraku," Neji stated. "Remember not to let the girls know!" Lee said.

Then the boys laughed and went to their houses.

"Ok girls; meet me at Ichiraku. Come here at 8 o'clock sharp!" Tenten said.

"Hai!" they all said and split up.

**NEXT MORNING**

The clock rang at 8.

(The scene changes to Ichiraku)

"Ok first, lets find hiding places," Sakura said.

"Most people say hi you know, forehead girl.

"Shut up, Ino-pig," Sakura said calmly.

After everyone had found hiding spots so good that a byakugan couldn't find them(just incase Neji uses it) it was 9:30.

"Ok, take these walkie-talkies," Hinata said quietly as usual.

They all nodded and took one.

By the time everyone got the color and style they wanted, the time was 9:50.

"Look at the time! They could be here any second! We better hide!" Tenten said.

At a minute's notice, they were settled in their hiding spots.

Lee came first, and Naruto came last.

"They are all here, get ready to move!" Ino said.

"Hai!" everyone spoke into their walkie-talkies, even Hinata.

"Let's go," Shikamaru said trying to hide his excited expression.

"Wait! _Byakugan!_" Neji said under his breath.

"Ok the other girls aren't here," Neji said.

"Yes! He didn't see us!" Hinata said.

"Oh so wait, we're the _'other girls' _now?" Tenten said furiously.

Then the boys started making their way through the crowd, and so were the girls.

Ok I wrote the _2nd_ chapter but I want at least 5 reviews or I won't post it! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	2. Mystery Turned Into Tears

**Chapter 2: Remembered Something Forgotten**

"Where are they going?" Hinata whispered.

"I think they are going to Kisayu Hotel.

That's where all the village sluts live. I saw it when I was on a mission."

"You don't think-" Ino stated slowly but was cut off by Sakura, "Yes, I think so."

"Let's take a look at what they are doing," Tenten said.

They gasped.

What they saw was not-so-pleasing.

"They are not getting ready to do "it" are they?" Sakura asked.

"What do we have here? Look's like you couldn't keep it a secret, could you Sasuke-kun? Oh well, I'll take care of them," one of the village slut said.

Then she snapped her fingers, which made them slowly faint.

All they heard after that was, "No!" and another snap.

**5 Years Later**

"Wake up, Ino-san," Deidara said.

"Are you there?" Deidara asked.

"I'm up," Ino jumped out of the bed with full force, giving a kiss to Deidara.

"Want to eat breakfast outside?"

"Hai!" Ino agreed.

_Be my bad boy, be my man, be weekend lover but don't be my fr-_

"Ohayou! Yes, I right will be there." Ino talked on her phone and then closed her phone.

"Deidara-kun, I'm sorry but I have to go talk to the Gotukaze. Want to come?"

"Hai, suki." (N/A: Suki means love.)

**Gotukaze's Palace**

"Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, you girls got called too?"

"Hai," they all said in unison.

"Come in, please," a voice came from the door.

They opened the door to find the Gotukaze, Itachi, Deidara, Zetsu, and Zabuza.

"Now you are wondering why I called you up here, ne?"

They nodded.

"We are sending you on a mission that is ranked as A. This mission might take as long as or even longer than 5 years. In summary, we are sending you to the Hidden Leaf, or as they call it, Konoha, to gain information,"

"B-But, you _do_ know how they ended up here, right?" Zetsu asked concerned on what was going on.

"That is why they will have you shinobi's centered outside of Konoha to take a look at them time to time. But not too much or Konoha might get suspicious."

"Wait, why would they get suspicious?" Tenten whispered to Hinata.

"I'll tell you later, Tenten-hime," Zetsu said.

"You heard that… That was meant for Hinata but whatever."

"Well, pack up please; you will be leaving as soon as you can, since you need to be there by at least 10:00. You will need to attend school there so you don't attract suspicion," Gotukaze spoke clearly.

They nodded and left.

**Konoha**

"Ok now that we are here, go find the boys that you are to live with," Itachi said.

"You never told us they were going to live with boys!" seethed Deidara.

"Relax, besides, I trust Sakura-san. You should too," Itachi said.

"I wouldn't trust her too much," Zabuza said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because is paired Sasuke-kuuun!" Zetsu said teasingly.

Itachi went very pale.

"Here girls, put these on," Zabuza said.

He held out contacts, clothes, and a highlight maker.

"Oh and before you go, Sakura, your name will be Awai Lei. Tenten, you will be Gekko Mika. Hinata, you will be known as Mashika Makito, and Ino, you will be Jishi Karrin," Deidara said.

"Anything else?" Ino asked.

"Nope. Now go on or you will be late," Zetsu said.

"Bye Deidara-kun!" Ino said and gave him a kiss.

"Bye Zetsu-kun!" Tenten said and gave him a kiss.

"Bye Zabuza-kun!" Hinata said and gave him a kiss.

"Bye Itachi-kun!" Sakura said and gave him a kiss.

"Bye!" All the boys except Itachi, who was still in shock, said in unison.

**At School**

"So let's see, I have Chakra control first!" Sakura said.

"So do I," Hinata said.

"I don't, I have Ninjutsu first," Ino said disappointedly.

"Me neither, I have Taijutsu first," Tenten said.

"But we all have Weapons together. We have it for… 4th period!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Cool," Sakura said coolly.

"Well, bye then! It'll take time to find our classes so we should probably get a head start," Hinata said.

"Bye girls!" Ino said hyper as always.

"Bye!"

**Tenten at Taijutsu**

She was a little bit late.

When she stepped into the classroom, everyone closed their ears.

She though this was awkward but was later proved otherwise.

"HELLO! YOU MUST BE OUR YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL NEW STUDENT! YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! RAISE YOUR YOUTH FULL OF HANDS IF YOU SEE ANY CHAIR FOR THE NEW YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!!!" the sensei yelled.

They didn't unplug their ears yet, though.

She wondered why but got the answer afterwards.

"GAI-SENSEI! THERE IS A CHAIR NEXT TO NEJI-KUN!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Then there was a sunset and they hugged as if they were a long lost family.

They did look like father-n-son though.

They both had HUGE eyebrows, and bowl-cut hair.

She knew another one was coming so this time, even she closed her ears.

"GEKKO MIKA! OUR NEW BLOSSOM! SIT NEXT TO THE YOUTHFUL NEJI! NEJI, PLEASE RAISE YOUR HAND!"

Neji looked at Gai-sensei straight in the eye.

After that, Gai-sensei sighed.

"Neji is the boy that has long brown hair with pupil-less white eyes."

Tenten just started walking up to her new desk.

She looked at the boy.

She felt like she knew this boy before.

She felt anger, sadness, love, and jolt when she looked at him.

Fortunately for Tenten (or Mika) she was good at hiding feeling and confusement.

Then she seemed to remember something.

_Hyuuga_ Neji.

She remembered the name like she remembered her real name.

But she couldn't figure out how she knew it.

To check if she was right, she managed a peek at the top of his paper where his name was.

"Hyuuga Neji, so I was correct, but… how did I know. I feel weird. Anger, sadness, love, and jolt altogether," She though.

I am so evil!!!! I won't let you read the rest till I have at least 10 to 15 reviews!!!!


	3. Reasonless Emotions

INO

(Ino's POV)

I stepped into the classroom. "Hi! You must be the new student."

I nodded.

"Let's see. Hmm, okay there is a seat next to Kiba. Kiba, please be so kind to raise your hand so she can find her desk," my new sensei said.

After that, I saw someone raise their hand very quickly.

I started walking there step by step. When I sat down, I saw a boy with a pineapple for a head.

"What is your excuse, Nara?"

"Well you see, my sister got me in a genjutsu while I was sleeping so I was late to class," the boy said.

From the looks of the boy, who was desperately lazy, I knew that he was lying.

"Ok, you are excused; now take your seat so I can start class,"

Suddenly, I felt the urge to cry and scream for no reason.

"Hey, are you okay?" the boy next to me asked.

He had red marks on his face.

OH YEAH!

He is Hana's little brother!

"Yes I'm okay. You're Hana's little brother, Inuzuka Kiba, right?" I asked.

"Yup," Kiba answered me.

"Ruuff Ruff!" Akamaru barked.

"Akamaru, there is no way that that is Ino. Even though she smells exactly like her," Kiba talked to the dog very quietly.

"What's your name?" Kiba asked.

"Karrin. My name is Jishi Karrin," I answered.

Then I remembered the Nara boy and started to shed tears.

SAKURA AND HINATA

(Normal POV)

Sakura and Hinata stepped into the classroom at the same time.

"New students? Oh yeah, you can sit wherever you want."

Hinata looked around and saw an open seat next to a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy.

She walked toward him and wondered why no one wouldn't want to sit next to such a cute boy, but later understood that he was very hyperactive.

Then she sat down.

She looked up to see that Sakura had spotted a desk next to a black haired and black eyed boy. (This is not Lee or Sasuke. This is just a random OC.)

"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What yours?" the hyperactive blond named Naruto spoke.

"I-I'm" but Hinata couldn't finish her sentence.

She quickly bowed her head into her hands.

"What's wrong with you? You have never gotten this angry before. Calm down Hinata, get a hold of yourself! Don't cry. Argghh! I feel like my heart is shredding to pieces!" Hinata screamed in her mind.

(Sakura's POV)

Hinata's probably happy right now.

But me, I'm trying hard to not break the desk in half.

Seeing that raven-haired boy makes me mad for no reason!

"Sasuke-kun," I whispered not knowingly.

What the hell?

Where did that come from?

"How did you know," I looked up to see the raven-haired boy was now facing me.

"Know what?" I asked.

"My name," He answered.

"I don't know," I replied because I really had no idea whatsoever.

Seriously, how did I know?

This is so creepy it's not even funny!

How the hell did I know _his name _when I don't know _him_?!?

Calm down, Sakura, be calm.

Breaking the desk won't make things better.

Dammit Sakura, get a hold of yourself!!!

(Just so you won't understand, they say this at the same time. You know when people are shocked, they put the scenes in little boxes…) "May I go to the bathroom?" All the girls yelled as they raised their hands.

Ino was the loudest again.

The sensei nodded.

AT THE BATHROOM

(Normal POV)

Sakura stepped into the bathroom to find that the other had just arrived at the same place looking confused.

"You girls are here, too? When did you come here? Why?" she asked.

"We _just_ came here. And you see this guy-" Ino was cut off.

"You're remembering his name-" Sakura was cut off.

"You're feeling anger, jolt, love and sadness-" Tenten was cut off.

"And your h-head is exploding i-inside of y-y-you, r-right?" Hinata finished Tenten's sentence.

"Aa," they all answered.

"Something weird is going on.

We need to dig up some info because this mystery obviously includes us," Tenten spoke up.

"B-But before we d-do that, w-we need t-to get to class," Hinata shuttered.

They all nodded and went back to their classes.

"Hey!" Tenten yelled to Hinata.

"Hey T- I mean Mika!" Hinata covered her mistake.

"Hey Makito, how did Ninjutsu go?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it was okay," she answered.

"Hey girls!"

They turned their head to see Ino running their way.

"Hey Ino!"

"Hey Ino!"

"INO!?!" Shikamaru yelled in a whispered.

He quickly got up and rushed toward the voice _very_ fast.

**This time I want 20 to 25 reviews! After that I will post the 4th Chapter up. It's really weird. Thank you everyone for reviewing! **


	4. Solution's Found! Or Not

Mistress: Hey everyone! I posted the chappie like I promised I would!

Naruto: When am I going to be in it?

Mistress: Next chapter!

Naruto: I can't wait 'till then! People review after reeading this or my head's going to pop and you know what that means... NO MORE NARUTO EPISODE'S!

Mistress: Naruto, ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

Naruto: Sheesh baa-chan, you're loud.

Mistress: Naruto... -Takes out a katana- Just because I'm 13 and you're 12 does NOT mean I'm old! And you're fifteen in shippuden!

Naruto: So I'm older than you in shippuden and you still get to control me?

Mistress: Yes and don't say baa-chan one more time or else...

Naruto: Baa-chan Baa-chan! Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?!

Mistress: -Lunges with the katana-

Naruto: DONT KILL ME, HERE'S A COOKIE!!! -Takes out a cookie-

Mistress: Ooh a COOKIE! -Snatches the cookie and munches on it happily-

Naruto: Sweatdrops Well, if we dont have a diclaimer, the story will never start, and if the story never starts, then I wont be in the story for a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time so here's the disclaimer!

Mistress Tenten does not own Naruto, thank goodness!

"Talking"

(Author's Note)

-Scene-

* * *

"Shh! Don't call me that! What if someone heard you girls?" Ino yelled in a hushed 

voice.

"G-Gomen," Hinata apologized.

Then they turned around to see Shikamaru running toward them.

"Did you hear anyone yell Hey Ino?" Shikamaru asked as he panted.

"No," Ino answered.

"Troublesome. I could almost swear I heard it. My brains playing tricks on me again, I guess," he muttered as he left to take a nap.

After he left, Tenten said, "You know, I have an idea!"

"About what?" Sakura questioned.

"About why these things happen to us," Tenten answered.

"Really? Because I could really use some info on why the guy who makes me feel awkward knows my real name," Ino said.

"Ok well after school, we could go to the Hokage's Tower and ask about ourselves. I can almost bet that we used to live here," Tenten said.

"Ok then it's settled. We'll go there after school!" Sakura exclaimed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Outside of the School-

"Hey everyone!" Tenten said.

"W-We should l-leave now," Hinata shuttered.

"Hinata's right, let's go!" Sakura said and took off in a run.

"Wait for me Forehead!" Ino yelled trying to catch up.

Tenten and Hinata took off from the roofs. (A/N: Remember, this isn't your typical High School. This is Ninja High School. They are not normal kids; they are ninja's unlike other stories.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Hokage's Office-

They knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A woman yelled from behind the door.

They opened the door to find the 5th Hokage and Shizune doing paperwork.

"Tsunade-sama, w-we came because w-we need h-help on something," Hinata said.

"Yes, Makito, what is it?" the 5th Hokage asked.

"Well, we're writing a book about Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Tenten, so we need info," Ino said.

"They are S-Class Missing-Nin and are named Killer Kunoichi's. This folder will help you with the rest," Tsunade said handing Sakura a think folder with many scrolls.

"That easy? Wouldn't you care if this got in an enemies hand?" Tenten asked, shocked with the situation.

"Our smartest ninja came here to think if they could use this to their advantage and none was found, so we wouldn't care. We have a copy if we need it too," Tsunade said.

After that they scrambled out of the door.

-The Girls' House-

"Okay, it's time to open the first scroll," Ino said.

They took a deep breath, scared of the outcome.

Then Ino took the seal out slowly, and put her index finger on the crack.


	5. Black Kunai's Mystery

Akane: HI EVERYONE! ( That's me! )

Shikamaru: -.- would you not yell? Troublesome women…

Akane: Shikamaru, you're forgetting who's in charge here makes Ino appear

Ino: NARA SHIKAMARU! WHERE WERE YOU?!?! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Shikamaru: Ok ok I'll shut up! Just get Ino outta here… Good thing you don't own Naruto too. That would be a really pain in the ass.

Akane: Hehe tnx u just told the disclaimer for me!

(Im really really sorry I'm not getting these fast and I dont have time to make it all glorious and describe it as ex: Hinata looked down on the gray but shining cement and fell into deep though and did not notice that a yellow blob was coming her way rather quickly, as if in a hurry. --" I DONT HAVE TIME 4 IT PEOPLE SO DEAL W/ IT!!! ty for reading this.. if u did... hmm write "I want a million dollars" if u read this in ur review oo eheh i bet half of u are not going to write this)

---

Suddenly, a black kunai sped past Hinata's face and landed on Ino's hand. Blood gushed all over the white scroll, making it turn into red.

"Ittai! (It means ouch)" Ino took her hand back with pain. Sakura took out her own kunai, getting ready to attack.

"Don't open that scroll," a guy showed up. "Or I will make you pay."

They stared at him. He turned around and walked out of the house. Tenten stood up and ran after him but before she could even touch him, he was gone. They all looked at the blood soaked scroll, thinking of what to do next.

"Ano, who was he?" Hinata asked. She was frightened by the sudden attack. She was sensitive and everyone knew that.

"Someone knows that we aren't from Konoha. We have to be careful. We can't let him tell anyone. Or this mission is a fail," Ino had forgotten about her bleeding hand. Right now, her mind was going through what had happened.

"How do you know?" Sakura questioned Ino. 'It couldn't have been. Could it? Did we reveal that fast?' Sakura thought.

"I'm sure it is. Something is in that scroll and he doesn't want us to know it," Ino said. Then there was a "thunk." They all looked back to see Tenten on her knees.

"Tenten-san?" Hinata looked at her.

"The scroll is gone… They must have taken it when we were talking," Tenten spoke quietly. This was rare that they didn't feel or sense someone behind them.

"Maybe it went under the couch, ne?" Sakura hoped that it was the truth. She didn't was this to happen. They looked all around the house, making it look like swarm of bees had come and destroyed it.

"I'll at the kitchen. Maybe someone kicked it there," Sakura said. 'Even though there would be blood tracks.' Right when Sakura was going into the room, she stopped. She looked around aimlessly, trying see if the enemy was close, since deep inside of her, she felt though as if whoever that was, is still in their house.

"Looking for someone?" A voice came from nowhere. His voice was cold but firm. Sakura turned so fast she almost fell out of balance. She took out another kunai since she had left the other one at the living room.

"Who are you? State your business," Sakura said icily but she was indeed scared.

"You got stronger. The last time I saw you, you were drooling over a boy," The boy smirked. His eyes shined blindingly. It made Sakura get goose bumps. "But one thing that never changes, you're scared and still too sensitive." She looked around, trying to see where he was. She couldn't sense his chakra.

"Sakura," something very warm breathed into her ear. She turned around to notice that she was now alone.

---

"Where is Sakura? She should have been back," Ino yelled frustrated.

Ino started toward the kitchen when-

--

Ok so you peoples are probably like WTF? THAT WAS THE SHORTEST CHAPPIE EEEEVVAAAH! buuuut im doing bad in school sooooo im grounded . so yeah T.T sucks


	6. Make Up!

Akane: eheh my faaaaaaaaaaaaave game is being updated sooooo I get to write. Sasuke ON WITH THE DISCLAIMERRR!!! oo

Sasuke: Akane doesn't own Naruto… done.

Akane: -.-" that was too easy…

Sakura: Saaaaaskeee-kuuuuuuuuun!!!

Sasuke: Shit…

Sakura: Sas- eh??

Sasuke: -is running up, up and AWAY- (laugh)

(Btw people, I know most of you don't understand why they don't remember anything, but after a few chapters you'll see. Don't forget to write "I want a million dollars" )

Akane: And btw, T.T u people are making me upset. I WANT REVIEEWWWSS DAMMIT!!! NOW! T.T

---

... When Hinata started singing "I'm a Barbie Girl"  lol just kidding ignore that

…When something grabbed her arm fiercely (eheh that's my name in my game "fiercered" pulling her back in the living room. She fell backwards with the force and landed on her butt. She looked down so she could see what was stinging like hell and remembered that the bastard who had broken in injured her hand and it had gotten far worse than it was before. She closed her eyes and tried to stand up but she had gotten weak and she was nervous. They had been discovered and it hadn't been a week. More like 2 days.

"Ino?" A squeaky voice called her from the kitchen. A pink blob popped out of the kitchen, tears coming down from her eyes, as she walked slowly toward Ino. Ino slowly stood up and winced at the shock coming from her hand. She lifted her head so that she could see Sakura and her condition. She was shaking from the fear and looked like she could use a hot bath. "Sakura, you need to go to the hospital," Tenten said as she came downstairs quickly, taking a hold of Sakura, "So do you Ino. Hinata, come down here he's gone!" Tenten was in a better condition than all of them since she didn't get injured, wasn't easily scared, or sensitive. Sakura twisted her head slightly so that she could see Hinata coming down quickly but quietly down the staircase. When she was down, she got a hold of Ino and started towards the door.

---

"Mika, we forgot to put on our make-up!" Ino yelled in a hushed voice. Sakura turned around, "W-What happened?" Hinata turned around too. "We forgot our make-up!" Tenten alerted them. "W-We did…" Hinata suddenly remembered.

"Makito-san? MAKITO-SAN!" A voice came from the busy street. Someone was calling for Hinata. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata panicked. "He can't see us like this!" (I'm tired of making her shutter so use your imaginations) "Tenten, go to Naruto but hide your eyes. Pull down your buns and make sure he doesn't come near us. I'm going to find a place to hide us two and Hinata can get our make up," Ino said. ( she's so smart) They all nodded except Sakura who was still shaking. Tenten started walking to Naruto while quickly pulling down her buns and brushing them with her fingers. She put all the hair clips and bands in her pocket. "Mika-san, ohayou!" Naruto grinned. "Ohayou Naruto. What are you doing here?" Tenten asked. "I was going to Ichiraku. Want to come?" Naruto offered. Tenten nodded and blinked to let Naruto know she did want to come and then smiled. "Mika-san, what happened to your hair?" Naruto asked, confused that her hair did not have the normal highlights. "I-I… didn't like them so I… went over them with my normal hair color," Tenten held her breath. "Oh ok, lets go then," Naruto grinned again. Tenten let a silent "phew" out. Then they took off to Ichiraku. 'Be ok Sakura. Be ok Ino, please,' She thought.

---

"Sakura, be strong," Ino whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded, knowing that she needed to calm down if they were going to get through this quickly.

---

Hinata was running full speed to their house trying to get there without getting noticed. "Go Hinata go," she repeated in her head over and over again. As she ran, she didn't notice that she had passed right next to a long haired Hyuuga boy. "Hinata? H-Hinata?!? Wait no, oh its Makito-san…" Neji muttered to himself and walked away towards the Hyuuga Mansion. 'But doesn't Makito-san have highlights?' Neji turned to 'But doesn't Makito-san have highlights?' Neji turned to enter the Hyuuga Mansion.

---

"Where are the keys?" Hinata felt around herself in search of the key. 'I don't have it I guess,' Hinata thought. She looked under the vase of flowers that was standing beautifully next to the door and was pleased when she saw a glimpse of silver shining under it like it was really gold. Then she started sneezing. 'I think my allergies started again.' She opened the door as soon as she stopped sneezing to no end and entered. One by one she climbed the staircase, trying to not slip. When she reached the bathroom and spotted the make-up, she took out a random bag and poured all the make-up in it so that she doesn't waste time looking for a bag to put it in after it's applied. Then she slung the bag over her shoulder and started walking fast so that she doesn't look as weird as she was before. (If you didn't understand the sneezing part, it is told that in Japan, if you sneeze, someone is either thinking or talking about you.)

---

"May I take your order?" a girl in her twenties said. "I'll take a miso ramen," Tenten smiled at the girl, who she found was very kind. Just as Naruto was going to open his mouth to tell his order, the kind girl, "You don't have to tell me, Naruto-kun, I've already memorized it. And I see you're finally getting over her." Naruto blushed and looked away, "Just a friend, Ayame-chan!" She giggles and went away. Tenten wanted to laugh but she held it. But after a while, she could not hold it anymore and started to giggle. Naruto's face totally went red. "Oi Naruto, you look like your going explode, chill," Kiba said as he entered Ichiraku. "Ohayou Mika-chan," Tenten turned to Kiba and smiled, "Moshi moshi Kiba-kun." While she was smiling, she made a mental note to about questioning Ayame when time comes. "Mika-san, your hair doesn't-" Kiba was going to say but was cut off.

---

well that was longer chapter looking back at the last 1... yay


	7. Authoress's Note

Hikari (Yes I know I change my name a lot): This story might be discontinued because I basically hate it.

So I'm asking everyone whether I should just discontinue and start a new story.

What do you think?

Itachi: I agree with discontinuing…

Hikari: well I wasn't asking you now were I?

Itachi: Well since I read this story I have a right to vote…

Hikari: Can you just shut the hell up?

Itachi: No…

Hikari: I really hate you sometimes

Itachi: -/\- who doesn't?


End file.
